


Hunted by the Huntress

by SlackerWolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Origins, Other, Revelations, Revenge, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlackerWolf/pseuds/SlackerWolf
Summary: "It's not the future that you're afraid of.It's repeating the past that makes you anxious"-unknown





	1. Nightmares

A soldier stood in the open field, covered in armour as he held a shovel in his grip. The ground was covered in mud, and the rain poured down heavily. There was no sun shown as thunder struck down, the weather becoming worse. But the soldier stood, not caring about what was happening around him. A figure grew closer, and as they looked over the shoulder of that soldier, an open grave was seen. A body riddled with bullets was inside, helmet held over its chest. The soldier ignored the other, lifting the shovel again as they grabbed a pile of dirt from the mound and threw it in. There was no speaking, only the sound of rain hitting the sticky ground. The figure tried to put their hand on the soldier’s shoulder, but he shrugged it off quickly and roughly, upset. He only tried to bury the broken corpse faster, wanting to ignore the person standing behind them, he hid the tears in his helmet.

“Grif! You need to stop acting like this, you’ve buried more than one of your friends before” The feminine voice rang out to him. Grif sighed softly, still ignoring her as he shoved as much dirt as he could into the hole. He glanced up, staring to the 2 dozen other graves. He buried most soldiers that were 6 feet under, not his favourite thing, but he did it. Grif glanced over to the girl with no armour, he could see her body and clothes perfectly but… he couldn’t make out her face, he felt she was familiar. 

“What do you want?” The armoured soldier finally asked, standing straight, although he was still shorter than her, not by much though. There was no answer, she stared at him ‘blankly.’ Anger boiled within Grif. “I said, the fuck do you want!?” He yelled. She only continued to stay silent, no expression, it seemed to bug him more. Grif pulled off his helmet, the rain immediately soaking his hair and face, mixing with his tears, “Why do you just keep staring at me? Say something!” Thunder erupted close by, drowning out his voice slightly, through the blurred vision of rain he could see her expression change, a smirk appeared and she put a hand onto his shoulder once again, “Good job” was all she said. She pulled back and turned to walk away from their base. Grif stood, stunned and angry, “What do you mean good job!? We lost!” His voice was weaker as it broke, realizing more that maybe it was a ‘good job’ for fucking up. “You can’t just leave me here! This is all your fault!” He cried although he tried not to let it show in his voice, but it broke and cracked, showing he was upset. He tried to run after her but she seemed faster than him, “You can’t.. you can’t do this..” 

“Grif!” Someone had called the soldier’s name, he sat up quickly, looking around as he breathed heavily. He was back in his bed, at the new base. “The fuck is wrong with you?” The voice groaned again, Grif looked over to see the familiar face of his annoying teammate, Simmons. He noticed how Grif had been shaking and obviously something was wrong, it wasn’t exactly normal for him. “What’s wrong?” Simmons asked, but Grif just tried to blow it off. “It’s nothing” he thought for a second before getting up, “I’m gonna get some food.” Before Simmons could say another word, Grif had left the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Simmons sighed, trying not to admit he was worried about the soldier. Simmons stood and climbed back on the ladder to lay on the top bunk, he couldn’t sleep though, not without knowing what was wrong with Grif. As for Grif, he had taken refuge in the kitchen, climbing onto one of the counters to get to a high cupboard where he normally hid all his snacks. It was normal that Donut would usually take what he could from it, so he’d normally hide them on the top shelf behind a few cans that no one would touch. Grif didn’t know how early it was, but to him, it was never too early or late for sweets, unless it was the time Donut was up, curse that fucker for getting up early, you’d think he wants his beauty sleep but he gets up early to do who knows what. 

Grif was too busy surrounded in his thoughts about that little shit to even eat yet, and before he could, he heard gunshots coming from outside. Grif didn’t think much of it, as the blues might’ve been idiots again, or it was just Sarge. But it started to peak his interest when he heard voices, none he’s ever heard of, he hopped off the counter and looked out one of the windows, only to see a huge ship had landed in the middle. Different soldiers coming out all in green armour as they fired at both the red and blue bases, something you don’t see everyday. It wasn’t long before the scrawny teammate burst down to the kitchen, already in armour as he held a helmet in one hand and a battle rifle in the other, a rocket launcher was strapped onto his back. “Aren’t you gonna get ready??” Simmons asked, seeming panicked but this was an everyday thing for him, “I’m sure it’s fine, they’ll just be after whoever pissed them off, it was probably the blues. They seem to get that a lot.” Grif sighed, deciding it was also better to not get into that uncomfortable suit of armour. “Are you being serious? Because I hope you’re not, they’re firing at us too, you know. We have to go too.” Simmons threw on his helmet, hoping his lazy ass of a teammate would join them. It definitely wasn’t normal but these people weren’t just going after one base. Grif stopped trying to argue and reported back to the locker room, changing into his armour. He had noticed he was the only one out as the rest were gone.

Once Grif was outside equipped with a battle rifle as well, it was quite chaos, although Simmons said this was serious and nothing normal, the reds and blues were acting the exact same way. Sarge was quite happy as the past few days have been dry of action and this was finally something. Donut was trying to quickly tell Simmons to ‘Put it in’ the rocket launcher. Lopez only stood, yelling at everyone in Spanish as he was decapitated again. Church barely bothered as he was questioning what the fuck was happening, while also trying to stop Caboose from making friends with them. Tucker was somewhere. And Carolina and Wash were the only two really fighting. Grif would normally sit back and watch, and that’s really all he did, it was stupid, like how hard is it to fight these guys? Not hard at all, they died quite fast and were pretty stupid for suddenly coming to attack. Guess they never knew how many people were here, although only two were fighting. Well, Simmons and Sarge were trying.


	2. Runaway

The battle continued on and it just got harder, more and more people, soldiers- or whatever these guys were- kept showing up from nowhere. It got to the point where everyone had to try and help as Carolina and Wash were having trouble, and Church could only think of so many things on the spot. Simmons tried his best, but was quickly running out of ammo for the rocket launcher. Sarge and Grif tried coming in with the warthog, but it wasn’t enough to run as much of them over. Caboose couldn’t seem to get angry, which wasn’t much help either, and they only closed in, grabbing Caboose while they could and pulling him into a hidden ship which, had been cloaked the whole time. Tucker ran back down to the red base, only to see the rest of his teammates getting pulled in and captured, but hearing everything, and seeing how many of the soldiers there were. He knew he couldn’t fight them alone- he’d have to think of a plan later on if he wanted to survive and help out his friends. Running behind the reds’ base before he was noticed, he found Grif getting on one of the left over mongooses Lopez left.

“You better be able to drive this thing, and fast!” Tucker huffed. He jumped onto the back as Grif started it as fast as he could and drove off. The ship was too occupied, as a few soldiers headed into the red base looking for something. “What the fuck was that thing?!” Tucker questioned worriedly. “Does it really look like I’d know??” Grif yelled back, “We woke up this morning and suddenly everyone was being attacked!” He only kept driving, thinking they were far from the others, but it wasn’t long before bullets flew over both of their heads. Three soldiers sat in a warthog behind them, set up with a perfect turret, trying to chase them down. The mongoose could only go so fast, and they hadn’t had much defense, leaving the two boys to panic in their armour. Tucker quickly grabbed Grif’s battle rifle off the man’s back and fired back at the rivals. “Whoever these fuckers are, they really want us dead!” Tucker yelled over the gunfire to Grif. “Yeah, I can tell! Just let me drive!” He replied back in a panic, trying to punch it faster- but it was going as fast as it could. Tucker tried aiming for the gunner but with the bumpy road, it was hard to aim properly. He got a few shots close by, hitting his arm to fly off the turret and his body, but they didn’t give up easily, as he steered the turret with one arm. Grif looked behind himself now and then, hoping that one time he’d look back and they’d be gone but they kept getting closer and so did the bullets. Tucker was running out of ammo and the enemies still had a lot more, causing both men to panic that they wouldn’t get out of this alive. No one had been paying attention to where they were going, but the warthog quickly halted, causing the guys to think they gave up. It wasn’t long before the boys looked over as their mongoose had slammed into a rock, catapulting both boys over the edge of the cliff…

“Dammit, if you just went faster, we could’ve gotten there!” A voice yelled. “I didn’t think they’d be that dumb to go over the edge, I thought we had time to pin them!” another snapped back. “Whatever.. But you know boss won’t be happy about this..”

“Oh god… what happened..” Grif grumbled as he sat up from the dusty ground. He looked over only to see Tucker at his side, still unconscious… or dead? Grif could only hope he wasn’t dead. Grif gently sat up, his whole body aching, as he hit the ground with a lot of force, it was a solid ground with not much grass and mostly dirt. He sat on his knees and looked at Tucker. “Now what do I do with you?” Grif sighed and grabbed onto Tucker’s arm gently before trying to shake him awake. A few shakes later, and Tucker was starting to wake, groaning in pain, as he had landed on his back. “Jesus, get your greasy hands off me” he groaned and tried to sit up. “Would you have rather I left you for dead? ‘Cuz I was thinking about it” Grif sighed. “To be honest, not really, you would probably die by the time you got your plan ready, if you even tried to come up with one” Tucker sat back up as he held his chest. “Fuck… I think I broke something” He groaned in pain. “You’re probably fine. Now let’s go, they might still be trying to find us.” Grif brushed the pain off as he got off his knees and looked around. This place.. it looked so familiar… Tucker got up as well, grabbing his damaged helmet off the ground as he stood with Grif. In the field, two bases sat far from each other, wall like cliffs ranged from each side, standing tall. “Wait..” Grif slowed his speech as he looked, but Tucker cut into his exact thoughts, “Are we in blood gulch?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.  
> Me and my friends work hard on this  
> If you guys have any suggestion or comments about the story let me know down below  
> Shout out to them:  
> Uhdarkgod-wattpad  
> Soul.winter  
> Anyway have a good day :)


End file.
